Bad Case Of Broken Heart
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: 8 months has gone by and still Beast Boy is depressed over Terra. Is there a new girl in the picture that can help heal his heart? BBXTerra and slight BBXRaven [rated for angst and minor swearing] [Complete]


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own: Teen Titans or the songs: Bad Case of Broken Heart (by The Ataris), Your Boyfriend Sucks (also by The Ataris) and I'm Lost without you (by Blink 182). **

Okay with that said and done I'd like to present you with my first ever 'normal' pairing fanfic! Wow big accomplishment for me, eh? Before the clueless to my writing presses the back button convinced I'm a crazy (I'm not I promise) and the die-hard fans rally their pichforks let me just say this: I've always wanted to write a 'tribute to Terra'.

A warning though to people that haven't read any of my fics before: My stories are usually romanticly angsty so this is nothing new to me and I don't need a prozac but if your enjoying the hate and depression feel free to read my other stories.

Catch ya after the show, and enjoy:

**Bad Case of Broken Heart**

The fresh scent of grass and nature filled the young changeling's nose as he inhaled the sweet air of the local park. Gravel from the path he was following shifted from under his feet as he dragged his heavy legs to the destination.

The pale early morning sun rays barely lit up the park but enough to see the simmering dew on the grass.

Beast Boy's face was almost as stiff as the person's face that he was going to see. The only difference between the young lovers was that he could come and go as he pleased but the blonde beauty was set in stone.

His grip tightened slightly on the bouquet of daisies he was caring. Terra thought roses were overrated and preferred blue and orange daisies. For the last eight months he always brought Terra her favorite flowers. Six-thirty every morning he'd get up and dress in jeans and a black t-shirt. He'd always go to the same tiny flower shop on the edge of town. Besides them being open 24/7 it was the place he first bought Terra flowers there and she was delighted.

He loved the look on her face when he showed her the daisies. His face was scarlet from showing Terra that he listened to her rant about roses the other day and also the thought of a fifteen boy to scared to go into a flower shop alone. He had wandered around town trying to find a place with blue and orange daisies. He had visited three other flower shops that actually had coloured daisies but he was too nervous to purchase them. That was until it had wandered to the edge of town and told himself firmly to go in and buy them.

He always nodded at the cleric politely and the old woman did the same. She had long given up trying to talk to the young man.

It would take him twenty minutes to walk the other way to get to the park but Terra liked these daisies and he didn't want to upset her. He was after all, her boyfriend.

Beast Boy looked up slightly and saw that he was there. Waist-height shrubs formed a semi-circle around the back of Terra with a layer of red daisies on the inside of the shrubs that went almost to the statue of Terra. There was only enough room for one person to walk around the stone statue at a time.

Beast Boy gently placed the flowers by the plaque. And stepped back a couple of feet and gazed into Terra's cold stone eyes. He lowered his eyes for a second.

_How's it been, Terra?_

_I'm stuck in stone... couldn't get much worst I guess. BB don't start crying we'll figure out a way to get me outta here. Then we can go and some ice cream or something okay?_

_Terra..._

_Yes?_

_I miss you._

_I miss you too._

Beast Boy shuffled his feet in the gravel stone path and shoved his cold hands into the pockets of his jeans. That was as close as contact that he could make with Terra: pathetic made-up conversations in his head.

He didn't realize how long he'd been standing there until he noticed that the sun had fully risen and there were a few morning joggers. "Bye," He whispered in a hoarse voice. He turned around and started to follow the path out of the park.

**today I'm missing something  
in this small new England town.  
here's to you my best friend.  
just wanted to say that I miss  
having you around.**

Beast Boy found himself down by the beach. A cool morning breeze blew across the sand swirling grains of sand in the air. Beast Boy sat down and watched the sand. It was magical, like something was conducting it and made it move and put on a show for him. The wind blew harder and the sand flew into his face. He spat it out of his mouth and grumbled, "Maybe not..."

He slowly stood up and brushed the sand off his backside and began to wander aimlessly on the beach.

He had taken off his shoes by now and was walking on the wet sand. The incoming tide licked at his toes and he stopped for a minute to wiggle them into the freezing sand. Beast Boy looked up from his green toes and stared into the lazy waves of the ocean. He looked as far as he could until the sea and sky melted into one colour: the colour of _her _eyes. The beautiful blue eyes of Terra as she laughed happily during one of their many visits to the ocean...

**I'm staring at your picture  
and dreaming that I could hold your hand.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_TAKE THAT!" Terra splashed Beast Boy with the chilly ocean water. Her loud laughing filled the hot summer air as Beast Boy tried to rub the water out of his eyes. He opened his eyes and grinned hauntingly and then transformed into a large bull elephant. He sucked up water into his trunk and stared at Terra with a grin in his elephant mouth. Terra, who had clued in of what he was going to do, started running as fast as she could away from the huge elephant but was met with a freezing blast of water in her back. Laughing she fell into the water as Beast Boy morphed back grinning widely, "I win!" He declared happily flexing his muscles. Terra sat up in the water, she leaned back and propped herself up with her arms. _

_The water was only shallow here and the tiny waves splashed around chest level when she sat like this. But being pushed into water by Beast Boy a few times made sure she was completely soaked. Her blonde hair sat in wet knotty clumps on her shoulders. Her white t-shirt was soaked and see through enough to see her red swim top under her shirt. Her eyes were large and her lips pressed in a mock pout. _

_Beast Boy walked towards her and yelled, "BOOM! Who's da man?"_

"_No fair!" She complained, "You cheated and morphed!" _

"_Who says that's cheating? I call it using your resources wisely!"_

"_I call it cheating!" Terra leapt up and dived onto Beast Boy clobbering him and sending them both under water. When they both remerged they were laughing breathlessly, "Okay, okay you win," BB said wrapping an arm around Terra's shoulder still sitting in the water. "Good," she said softly and leaned into kiss Beast Boy's lips. The kiss soon was replaced with another and another until they sat in the water unable to be the first to pull away. _

_Finally Beast Boy pulled away breathless. He stood up and helped Terra stand up. They held hands and walked to the shore. "C'mon," Beast Boy said walking towards the T-tower, "We said we were only going to be gone for an hour or two and it already seven," _

_Terra gilded over to were Beast Boy stood and put and arm around his waist and looked out to the ocean, "So what's another half-an-hour to the rest of the Titans? If anything important happens they'll call us... and besides look how romantic that sunset is, Beast Boy," _

"_I guess...Robin and guys would calls us if anything happened," _

_Terra smiled and giggled as the two of them held hands and walked around the beach. _

_They talked sometimes in quiet loving tones and sometimes they were silent just listening to the calm sound of the waves. "I love you..." Beast Boy said softly breaking the silence between them. Looking down at the ground he blushed, slightly embarrassed at what he just blurted out. He stared at his feet for what seemed like an eternity until he heard a slightly hoarse quiet voice say, "I love you too," _

_Beast Boy's eyes shot up at Terra. Her wonderful blue eyes were shinning with tears and huge grin donned on her lips. She abruptly seized Beast Boy into a hug. _

_After what seemed like an eternity they untangled themselves from the passionate embrace. _

_Beast Boy happily bounded over to a clear patch of sand next to a large rock and picked a stick that had washed in with the tide. He wrote: _**BB + TERRA 4-EVER **_inside a huge heart. He stood there his back to the ocean admiring his work. Terra came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder while nuzzling his neck slightly. They stood like that for almost a minute until the tide came in around their feet and washed it away. _

"_Aww..." He said softly. "Wait it's not gone forever..." Terra unhooked her arms from Beast Boy and took a few steps towards the boulder. Her eyes glowed yellow for a second as the words: _**BB + TERRA 4-EVER**_ inside a heart etched themselves on the side of the rock. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**we'd walk down to the ocean  
and I would write your name in the sand.**

The sudden memory almost knocked Beast Boy off his feet because of the sudden burst of pain that came along with the memory. Grumpily Beast Boy thrust his feet back into his shoes and stalked by the large unforgettable boulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sliding door of the kitchen closed with a quiet _whoosh _as Beast Boy entered the kitchen in the Titan's Tower. He observed his surroundings and then collapsed into a chair. He reached for an apple in the bowl in the center of the table and stared across the table at Raven as he took the first bite.

She was reading a large navy blue book and sipping on her herbal tea. Beast Boy inhaled the sweet air and could tell it was peppermint. A lock of her violet hair was tucked behind her ear while on the other side hair freely fell. _How different than Terra_, he noticed. Raven's hair was dark and choppy while Terra's hair was long and a luscious shade of blonde. And Raven's dark amethyst eyes were opposite to Terra's beautiful baby blue eyes but yet Beast Boy couldn't stop staring at them.

Raven was completely different than Terra, she was grumpy, rude and bad-tempered... but yet... Raven had this magical charm to her that made you want more... she was just so mysterious...

_Wait! What am I thinking? _This was new and different. Raven being interesting... alluring even? No... Terra was the only girl for him... and he would stay loyal even if it meant lonely early morning trips to her statue...

"Terra isn't going to come back by you giving her flowers..." A quiet rough voice whispered. "Huh?" Beast Boy said shifting back to reality, "How'd you..." He started but then he realized Raven must have been reading his mind. He blushed at his thought of Raven _alluring _but then grew angry that she was reading his mind. "Stay out of my mind..." He growled.

Raven looked up from her book her dark eyes gazing through her lock of hair, "Look, I was just trying to..."

"Well stop! You're not helping anyone!" Beast Boy stood up and started walking out of the room.

"You're not helping yourself either! Living in a fantasy that isn't real? Beast Boy you need to get the fact that she's not coming back and you have to accept that before you can move on!"

Beast Boy twirled around to come face to face to Raven, "You don't get it do you?" He yelled, "Not everyone is a cold heartless bitch that can just throw away their feelings! I CAN'T STOP LOVING HER!" Beast Boy stalked off muttering under his breath.

Raven stood there and watched Beast Boy leave the kitchen. Her tense face relaxed and her dark eyes brimmed with tears, "Don't you get it," She whispered, "I know how you feel and I want to help..."

Raven blinked a couple times and composed herself.

**they say sometimes you need some time apart  
but I've got a bad case of broken heart.  
and you're the only one who's got the cure.  
and I can't live another day without seeing you smile.**

Beast Boy stalked out of the room huffing curses at Raven. He took the stairs up to the roof and sat at the edge of the roof, his legs crossed and a small radio to his left playing some pointless drab.

_Raven's wrong. Terra is going to come back one day..._

_If only... she hadn't... worked for Slade then she'd still be here... with me. _

Beast Boy sighed and gazed into the clam waters of the sea. He closed his green eyes and sucked in a breath. _It wasn't Terra's fault... if only Robin didn't say that to her. I could've helped her get control and then she'd be happy..._

Beast Boy closed his eyes and remembered their last moments together in flesh. Guiltily he wished that Terra had came and not stayed to stop the volcano. _If only..._ If only a lot of things. _At least she didn't forget her friends in the end. _

The changeling looked up into the sky and let the sunlight wash over his face. It was a sad victory when he thought about it and only made him feel even more defeated.

**2000 miles between us and I guess that I'm the one to blame.  
relationships and heartaches,  
these two things are one and the same.**

Beast Boy lowered his head and tried to clear his mind. He reached over and turned up the radio.

_Finally got the nerve to tell you  
__How much you mean to me  
__You said that I was your best friend,  
__A real sweet guy  
__But that's all I'd ever be_

The lyrics greeted Beast Boy's heart in an uncomfortable twinge. Quickly he changed the dial to another radio station.

_I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I go to, the truth  
is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt _

_Another love song..._ _great... _The slightly frustrated Beast Boy turned the dial quickly that it was just fuzz until he carefully tuned it to a clear radio station. The soft rock started off nicely until he heard the first verse:

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

Beast Boy growled and thrust his fist into the radio. Instantly the music stopped. Beast Boy pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. He buried his head into his knees and finally let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

He felt a presence beside him and felt them wrap their arm around him. Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven. "We'll find a way, Beast Boy," Raven whispered while she stoked his arm soothingly, "I promise..."

**the radio plays a love song.  
I smash my fist right through the dial.  
here's to the broken hearted.  
a generation born in denial.**

oOoOoOoOo

So how'd ya like it? Feel free to drop a review on your way out!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**

**P.S. The Shifting Winds of Change isn't probably going to written for a week or two. Start looking for it after the 20th m'kay? **

**P.P.S. I know I said their wouldn't be much Rae/BB but forgive me I'm still a Rae/Rob fan but I felt it added more emotion to the story.**


End file.
